Naruto: The Blades of Fate
by Demonick Angel
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan had a devastating Kekkai Genkai. What if Naruto unlocked his kekkai Genkai at a young age and was the most cunning and evil person to ever be born in Konoha. Watch as Naruto rises to greatness to reshape the shinobi world to his own image. Warning Rape(one time only) Dark Naruto, Betrayal, Lemons, Lime, Fem. Gaara, and small harem, slight bleach crossover


Naruto: The blades of fate

Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any bleach elements in this story

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking/ mental communication"_

"**Demon speech/ people using combination jutsu" **

Peace.

Prosperity.

Hope.

Naruto knew these things were all just figments of imagination. Ever since he was four he knew this to be true. Peace, Unattainable except by war which will never end defeating the purpose of ever wanting it. Prosperity, attainable for some but not for others for the downfall of others leads to the prosperity of others. Hope, only fools believe in hope, something which is wanted but not able to be achieved by those who wish for it. Naruto had learned all of these at a young age because he never had any of these things in his life. However Naruto learned to use all of these things to his advantage after he manifested his Zanpakto's Kyoka Suigetsu and Kage Ken, He learned human psychology making it possible for him to say something or do a certain gesture and make people do what he wants. After unlocking his shikai for both his blades and meeting both his Zanpakto spirits only made it that much easier for him to manipulate people to his advantage. Kyoka Suigetsu was the ultimate weapon in genjutsu making it possible for him to completely control a persons five senses. While his Kage Ken was the best weapon for offense and infiltration as it allowed him to completely control the darkness around him. Naruto stood upon the head of the yondaime hokage of Konoha, while thinking all of these things. He knew that his plan, years into the making, had to succeed in order for he and his subordinates to leave the village so they could start on their ultimate goal, the complete and utter destruction of Konohagakure.

"_My plan is almost complete. With my subordinates gaining all of the needed information needed for the operation to run smoothly and 'Root' ANBU under my control we will succeed."_ Naruto told thought to himself. _"But I must get ready for the genin exams tomorrow for the operation to continue as planned."_

"Naruto-kun it's time to head home." A new feminine voice called out to the thinking blond.

"Okay Kyu-chan I'm coming."

"Okay, and I told you that you can call me Natsumi remember?" Natsumi told Naruto walking into the moonlight from under the tree she was standing under revealing her nine blood red fox tails and fox ears with black tips, revealing herself to be the kyuubi no Yoko.

"Lets go home Naru-kun we have a big day tomorrow after-all." Natsumi told her former blond haired jailer with a sadistic smile on her face at the mention of what was going to happen tomorrow morning.

"I'll see you there then Natsu-chan."

"See you there Ruto-kun."

As soon as Natsumi finished speaking they both disappeared in their own unique shunshuin. Natsumi in blue flames, and Naruto in shadowy wisps.

***A/N **(She calls Naruto by three different names Naruto-kun, Ruto-kun, and Naru-kun)

**Demonick: ****Hell yea. Finally got this idea down onto paper and typed up thank God cause I was afraid I was going to forget about this idea.**

**Phenix:**** Nice going man glad it's finally down also, but what about your other story Naruto: Rise of the canines?**

**Demonick:**** Don't worry about that I'm finished with chapter 2 and will start typing it up tomorrow or later tonight so it should be on the site in a week or less so please guys just hold through a little longer and the next chapter will be up also the basis for the idea behind this story came from Kyokasuigetsusuka's Genjutsu legend story so I give him all props for that and you should really go read it as it is an amazing story that had an amazing plot driving it and I honestly believe that naruto could have ended up the way he did in that story if it wasn't for his friends.**

**Phenix:**** Yea that story was awesome and please readers don't forget to leave a review so that I can critique any issues in the story and yes this is a Dark Naruto story and while I'm mentioning this the story will be a harem and the girls have already been picked out seven in total right demonick?**

**Demonick:**** Yes that's right Phenix even though I wanted to tell them that that's ok and I will go ahead and tell y'all the girls in the harem I guess. They are Hinata, Anko, Fem. Gaara, Tayuya, Fem. Kyuubi, Kyoka Suigetsu, and Kage Ken(Ken for short). But yea that's it everybody please read and review this is Demonick and Phenix signing out for now. PEACE.**


End file.
